charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotions
Emotions are the feelings of magical and non-magical being/creatures. However, within the magical world, emotions serve a much larger purpose. It's extremely important to the magically world and magically beings alike, because it is the foundation for all magic. It can be used to amplify powers, and used as a weapons by Empaths through Empathy and Pathokinesis. Whitelighters and Cupids are contacted both physically and emotionally to their charges. Whenever their charge is panic, scared or in pain, they feel it and if their charge is killed the connection is then broken permanently. While humans can handle the entire rainbow of emotions both good and bad, demons can't, in fact it would kill them. Some beings are said to have no emotions and in the case of pure blooded demons, they possess limited undesirable emotions in the rainbow. Human EmpathyEmotions.jpg| EmpathyEmotions7.jpg| EmpathyEmotions3.jpg| Charmed502_589-1-.jpg| EmpathyEmotions4.jpg| Empathyemotions.jpg| Empathyemotion.jpg| Emotions.jpg| Empathyinbattle.jpg| Empathykills.jpg| While humans are said to be able to handle all emotions, they can't handle all of them at once. If they are ever forced to experience multiple emotions at once, they will be driven insane. However, a person who is mentally strong can eventually learn to embrace the emotions being projected onto them and still remain sane. Prue Halliwell was able to do this when she temporarily became an Empath. Rainbow There is said to be a Emotion Raindow, presumable with many different colours representing each emotion. However, Love is pink and Anger and Fear are red. When an emotion of Love is projected into an individual, it makes the chest and hands glow bright gold and when it is exiting the body it returns to its pink glow state. Whenever someone uses their hands to project and amplify emotions simultaneously, it gives off blue energy sparks that resembles lightning bolts. This is deadly. All of Piper's emotions combined has a yellowish glow. Manipulators of Emotions All magical beings powers are connected to their emotions and as the emotions heighten--for whatever reason--they will become more powerful. Which makes Controllers and Manipulators of emotions extremely powerful as they can control and channel emotions into their powers to make themselves more powerful. Empaths can use it to control and use other people's power, while Pathokinetics can manipulate it enough to kill their opponents. Different types of Emotion Manipulation Using Emotions to Kill Emotions can be lethal and many beings both good and evil can use it to kill. Some beings do not have to feel the emotions to do this (ie) A Banshee can elevates her call into a scream, so powerful it kills those she targets. Some beings (ie) Barbas can see the emotion and use it, his hands glows showing him the person's fear. Emotion Portals Many demons can use emotions as portals to corrupt and convert a magical being into one of them. Banshee's and Furies can do this. When a Banshee elevates her call into a Scream, it does not kill a Witch, it zeroes in on her pain and slowly turns her into a Banshee. The only way to revert a Banshee back into their previous witch self is for the being who caused the witch emotional pain to express clearly how they feel about them and allow them to return back to normal. This is what happened with Phoebe Halliwell, due to her being hurt over losing Cole. Furies kill by breathing poisonous smoke into their victims. However, with a good witch, a Fury's smoke opens a portal of unexpressed anger. Eventually, the anger will consume the witch's humanity and turn them into a Fury. This is what happened with Piper Halliwell, due to her being angry at the loss of Prue. A witch turned into a Fury in this manner can be turned human again by closing the portal of anger. Worlds created with Emotions These are worlds that are created and fuelled by a person's desire. The victims are sucked into these vortexes into worlds fashioned according to the desires, wishes and dreams of the victim. These realms eventually lead to the self-destruction of the victim, after which the demon feeds from their energy and pain. A demon named Gith has this power. He tried to suck the Piper into a vortex but failed. However, after Chris Halliwell gave him a slip of paper bearing the Charmed Ones' desires, Gith was able to draw the sisters into an alternate reality without using a vortex. Once a person becomes aware of what is going on, they can use emotions to merge their world with another alternate reality by sheer desire and work together to escape. Phoebe and Paige did this to find Piper. Overdosing on Desired Emotions Many demons feeds on undesirable emotions, such as rage and anger to make themselves stronger and more powerful. However, they can overdose and explode if they absorb too much, proving that even emotions that demons desire and can handle can also be lethal to them. Lord Dyson is one of the many demons that has this power. Unfortunately he made the ill-fated decision to feed on Leo's pent up rage and hostilities and it proved fatal, killing him in a huge explosion. This is a nod to the age old cliche, too much of a good thing can prove to be bad. See also *Empath *Empathy *Pathokinesis *Power Augmentation Category:Charmed terms Category:Charmed terms Category:Powers